Child's Play: The New Beginning
by clwsfan864
Summary: Andrew Thomas has a good guy doll. His father does not approve of it an d the secret of the pass will be revealed. Sorry Jack, Chucky's Back! This is the first bookI've written so please give me a review. GOOD OR BAD!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one, The New beginning

In the shadow of the night, Andrew Thomas snuck down the old wooden steps. Creeping

down the hall passed the kitchen door he saw the door. The door to that would have him going

into his own hell which he did not know. The creaking sound of the basement stairs mad him

think twice about he was doing. Then he stepped down the last step. Looking around the room

he headed towards then wall. "I found you!" he shouted in joy. He grabbed the doll and went

back to his room. He sat on his blue airplane sheets and looked at the doll. "Hi, I'm Andrew.

What's your name?" The doll blinked and opened it's mouth, "Hi, I'm Tommy." The played for

hours until his father came into the room."What is going on in here?" Andrew hid the Tommy

under his pillow. " You need your sleep, Big day tomorrow" He walked down the hall into his

room. "Honey did you really have to yell?" Mrs. Thomas asked. "I mean if we're going to give

him a good party then I guess we shouldn't yell at him. I mean what the.." Her sentence broke off

with interruption of her husband. " Now I know I was a little harsh. But we have to show him that

We're in charge." They laid down in their beds and went to sleep. In the morning they all sat

around the table waiting for Andrew to open his presents. First was a video game for play station,

then some clothes and finally the last present was a big box. He ripped it opened. It was a good

guy doll. "Thanks Mom & Dad!" he went into the living room and played with the doll. "Um" Mr.

Thomas started. "Why did you get that, that thing!" He was indeed remembering the awful passed

of his days with Chuck. "To show you that dolls don't walk and kill." She gave him a kiss on the

check and went outside. " So, what's his name?" He asked nervously in a moaning manner. " His

name is Tommy." The good Guy doll turned it's head ever so slightly and winked . "Give me the

doll Andrew! Now." He handed the doll to him like he asked . "Where are you taking him?" His

dad could here him but ignored him. He started the car and drove off. " Listen here you little

monster, I'm gonna end this before it starts." After a few hours they were at a lake. Mr. Thomas

took some rope and found a brick. He threw the doll into the cold murky water. When he got

home his wife was waiting for him. " What the hell have you done!" She hit him and hit him hard.

" He is crying in his room. Go and apologize right now or this marriage is over!" He nodded his

head and went up stairs. "Hey buddy, sorry about Tommy." He looked at him and for some

reason he was smiling. "That's ok daddy. He told me you were going to be sorry. He was right."

Mr. Thomas rubbed his eyes together. "I'm sorry what did you say?" Andrew pulled out the doll.

Mr. Thomas turned a white pale and almost fell over . " I have to use the bathroom." Andrew

headed down the hall. His dad watched him walk down. "Andy, Andy, Andy. It's been too long.

How have you been?" He turned around to see the doll standing up. "Surprise!" He threw a knife

right at him and hit his chest. "Your dead! Your son is mine now." Mr. Thomas walked

backwards. Until he hit the railing. " Bye, bye!" Tommy was riding a toy truck and hit him. He

fell down off the railing on to the floor." Tommy looked over. He was dead. He could finally

start the new game. "Hee, hee, hee." He laughed, "CHUCKY'S BACK!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two, the secret

The ambulance came and went as the night drug on. "Andrew do you of have anything to do with

this?" A police asked him as though he himself was the killer. He shook is head no. After that

night they weren't the same. Mrs. Thomas took up smoking and Andrew started drawing in black.

" Honey what would you like for breakfast?" He told as usual eggs. Eggs were his favorite. The

bus to school pulled up and left. "I heard he pushed his dad, I think he's a psycho." The voices,

the rumors, the pain of going to school. Andrew had become his very own outsider. The only one

he felt he could talk to was Tommy. Outside on the playground the kids would pock and make

fun of him. "Hey, why don't you go play with Barbie!" A kid said picking up Tommy. The doll

blinked it's blue eyes and stared at him. "Talk you damn doll." He yelled viciously and shacking

the doll. The doll blinked again. "Hi ! I'm Tommy and I'm your friend to the end!" He threw the

doll down to the ground and hard. His head turned around and his body too. "I wanna be your

friend to the very end." All the kids just shrieked. The bell rang. The end of the day was finally

here."How was your day?" His mother asked him like everyday after school. He went upstairs to

his room to play with Tommy. Only Tommy wasn't in his room. He looked and looked but no

Tommy. "Hey mom have you seen Tommy? I miss him." She shook her head no with a glare in

her eyes. "Sorry sweet heart. I don't" He hung his head in sadness. Mrs. Thomas turned around

from a sound she heard. "Hello? Is anyone there?" she called out in a meek voice. "Andrew? Is

that you?" She went towards the noise. In surprise it was just a rat. She looked up at the counter

to find the good guy doll. She picked him up and smiled. "What the hell are you looking at ?" She

dropped the doll and went towards the door but he got there first. "Alright Tommy what do you

want?" She slowly moved her hand towards a broom that was behind her. " God! My name isn't

Tommy! It's Chucky" He jumped on to her and started to attack her. "Help me! He's killing me!" It was to late Chucky had already cut her throat. Andrew came in seeing his dead mother." He

walked by her slowly. "Mommy?" He fell to the floor and hit his head hard. A blury figure came

intofocus in front of Andrew. "We're going to play a game. Called Find the Soul. And your it.He

picked up the knife that was next to him and raise it high and made a quick slash.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three, breakfast at Tiffany's

And when chucky slashed his hand his blood drained on to Andrew's chest. "Give me the

power! I beg of you!" He cried out to the sky above. A roaring sound of thunder filled the air and

sky as Chucky chanted this over and over. Then Finally a flash of lightening struck both him and

Andrew. A minute or two went by when all you could here was silence. Silence that was until a

laughter broke out. "Hee hee!" Chucky cried out again. He stood up to see the blood stain on his

shirt. "I did it! I am human!" He had fulfilled his wish and he was to ger his well deserved

revenge. "Sorry, Pal. But I need this more than you." He picked up the doll and threw him in a

closet. "Now where do I start?" He pondered his thoughts about his revenge plans. "I've got it!

Tiffany must die for what she did to me!" He had not seen Tiff for about two years since the birth

of his child. He picked up a news paper and looked her up. She was, unfortunately for he, she

was indeed in town. Outside in the cold, misty, air Chucky rolled around in the mud. Tore his

shirt ever so slightly and headed into town. A festival of celebrities was taking place in down town

Chicago. He searched and searched until he saw her. "Um? Hello." He said in a very small voice.

She looked at him and could see the light blues just like her exhusband Charles Lee Ray. The lake

shore strangler. "Hello. What is your name?" He put his head down to the floor on which he

stood. " Can you help? It's my mom." His plan was working just swimmingly to his demise. "S-

she's.." His sentence wonder off. "She's what, dear?" Immediately put her hands over her mouth.

"Is she dead?" He nodded just a little. Tiffany grabbed his arm and asked him where he lived.

They got into his house and into the kitchen were Andrew's mother laid dead. "Oh, my. What

happened?" He just stood there then pointed to the door. She went over and nervously shook her

hand. Opening the door she saw the doll there. "Oh, dear god!" She picked Andrew up and

started hitting him. "He hurt my parents. Said they would pay." She nodded her head slightly and said that he could spend the night at her house. They enter a drive way which was about a eighty

yards long. "Home sweet, home." She showed him his room and kissed him good night. The

clock struck midnight and the hours were to be long. Foot steps were about the floor at this hour

in which he had gotten up. Into the kitchen he went. Grabbing a knife and headed for her room.

He raised the knife high. The next morning Tiffany woke him up. "Well, good morning." She was

wearing a white night gown and holding a bottle of wine. In the dinning room there was a buffet

of eggs, beacon, and pancakes. "Thank's Tiff." She blinked and looked puzzled. "I'm sorry? What

did you say?" She stood up from the table but almost fell. "Sorry Tiffany, but I didn't want to be a

piece junk the rest of my life." She fell to the floor and hit her head. Chucky walked over to her

and took out his knife that he took last night. Blood everywhere from the cuts and scraps on

Tiffany's body She tried to crawl away but it was to late, she was dead.


	4. Chapter 4, the body in the grave

**Chapter four, the body in the grave,**

The house was quite and empty. You could hear a pin drop in the big old house. The people out the window could in deed see Andrew, I mean Chucky. The corridors in which he walked passed were as big as the malls he robbed in his passed life. "Help me!" He cried in a loud voice. Andrew ran outside for help. A woman in a blue skirt, and yellow shirt. "What is it?" He tugged on her shirt. Both of them went into the big house in which Tiffany was staying in. "Look!" Still the body of Jennifer Tilly was on the floor, but with blood."come on, dear." She took his hand and put him in a blue sports car."We're going to the police office." He nodded his head ever so slightly. "That was the right thing to do."

In the Thomas' house the closet door trapped the real Andrew inside. "Help me!!!" He banned on the door until it was unlocked. "Mommy?" He said in a sad expression. His mother's body, the mother he had known for seven years of his life is gone now. The thought of revenge was coming and stirring in his mind. The front door opened and their neighbor, Mrs. Recker stopped dead in her tracks."W-what? What happened!?" She was an old lady with more than just cancer. "My heart!" She walked backwards near the window. Andrew stood up. "Mrs. Recker!"

He ran over to her. The faint sight of either a boy of girl. " Get away from me you monster!" Obviously her vision had come back. She could barely stand up but she made it. "You little dick! Stay away from me." She slowly went ahead to the door. He walked over to her holding out his hand. "Wait! Please?" It was to late she had already went out the door. He looked out the window for her that's when he saw the truck go by. " Stop!!" She yelled. The massive sized truck had killed her. Her blood and bones strained across the street.

"Now, um Andrew is it? Are you sure you didn't see anyone?" A cop in a navy blue uniform asked him. He shook his head. " All I saw was her body laying there." For a few minutes the police and the woman who helped him earlier that day talked. Chucky could hear them. They were talking about him. Not the Andrew him, but the Chucky him. "It's his girlfriend. Tiffany something. Can't remember her name at the moment." The woman said drinking her coffee. "I'm going to take you to my house. Ok?" He nodded his head. They got into her blue sports car and rove on the high way. Noone was on. That's the way he needed it.

" Alright bitch!" He put a gun to the side of her. " What are you doing?" He fired one shot out of the car. " Shut up! Now take me to Chicago graveyard and step on it!" The car flew down the road without a stop at all. "Stop!" they had reached the place they needed to be. The old, creepy graveyard were Charles lee Ray was buried. He looked around for his grave.

Here lay the Chicago Strangler.

"Sorry, but I don't need you anymore." The gun fire went off. She flopped down to the ground. Almost everyone who dies is falls to the ground. He jumped into his grave which was dug up from the last time he was there. Raising his hand high, he started to chant. It's was indeed his greats hour of time.


End file.
